


Call Me Maybe

by inevitablyfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, telemarketer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablyfitzsimmons/pseuds/inevitablyfitzsimmons
Summary: Fitz is a telemarketer for Sci-Ops. Jemma has a bad day. Fluff ensues.





	

Fitz sighed crossing yet another number off of his infinite list. He glanced at his watch, thoroughly disappointed to see that he still had two and a half hours left in his shift. He reached his hands to scrub at his face, hoping the action will reinvigorate him somewhat, then checked the next number on his list. He dialed and waited through four rings before it goes to voicemail. Breathing a sigh of relief, he crossed that number off his list, hoping that the rest of the numbers will go the same way. Repeating the process, he adjusted his position on his couch to make himself more comfortable.

A woman answered the phone, saying “Hello?” and Fitz immediately launched into his memorized sales pitch, hoping whoever’s on the other end can’t hear how much he dreads this.

“Hi, there. I’m a representative calling for Sci-Ops, did I catch you at a bad time?”

“A bad time? Yeah you could say that,” the voice huffed, surprising Fitz with a distinctly English accent to her words.

“Oh, I’m really sorry about that. Would there be a better time for me to call? I only need a couple of minutes of your time to—“

“Look I’m sorry,” she interrupts, “but I’ve had a terrible day and the last thing I need is another person trying to get money out of me. So I’m really, truly sorry but I’m going to hang up now.”

Having had this job for a month now, Fitz had heard it all—rage, intrigue, exasperation—but this woman had a slight quiver to her voice, as though she were fighting against emotion just to get the words out, that gave him pause. “Hey, wait, are you okay?”

“Okay?” There was a bitter laugh from the other end of the line. “No, I’m not okay. I’m miserable, I’m broke, I’ve just gotten out of a rather terrible relationship, and I don’t want this particular life I’m living right now,” the woman finished, choking out a sob.

Fitz resolved immediately to console her, “Hey, listen, I don’t know what you’re going through right now but it’s going to be okay.” He heard a sniffle, signaling her attempt to get her emotions in control. “Well now I have to stay on the line with you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“What do you—No, don’t be ridiculous. Why on earth would you think that?”

“Well you just said you don’t want to live this li—”

“It’s an expression, I wasn’t being literal! Ugh, please just hang up and call someone else.” Her tone seemed to broadcast her discomfort of the situation, but Fitz refused to give up.

“Nope. You’ve got me invested now. I’m Fitz. And you’re?”

“Hanging up now.”

“I’ll just call back,” Fitz said quickly.

“Then I’ll block the number,” she fired back, equally as rapid.

“Yeah but then I’d have to call the authorities and give them your number, tell them I’m worried about your mental health and safety.” Fitz teased, only partially kidding as he was somewhat concerned for this woman.

“Ugh, Fitz don’t be ridiculous,” she grumbled. “One off day isn’t going to make me… I would never.”

“Yeah, okay.” Fitz said, relenting that she wasn’t about to do anything dangerous. “Well, in any case you’re stuck with me now. And I’m determined to cheer you up.” Hearing her exasperated noise he continued, “And in all honesty I’m doing this for myself as much as you. I rather hate this job and you’re the most interesting conversation I’ve had all day… Hey, are you still there?”

There was a brief pause from the other end of the line, then he heard a sigh and the woman said, “Yes, I’m here.”

“Good I’m glad.”

“Well, I do suppose I could use a bit of cheering up. And I’m Jemma, by the way.”

“Jemma, nice to meet you. So would you prefer to vent to me or talk about anything else to get your mind off of whatever is making you so upset?” Fitz offered, letting her decide how to handle her own comforting.

“I’d rather you talk actually.” Jemma said, surprising Fitz. “Why do you work for a call center if you said you hate it?”

Fitz groaned, “It’s really not a great story.”

“I’m all ears, Fitz. Besides, you’re supposed to be taking my mind off of my miserable day, remember?” Jemma teased, sounding happier already.

“Fine. Whatever, so I saw an ad for this job opening…”

Two hours later

“No, no, I’m dead serious,” Jemma managed to say between her laughs. “It was the only thing to do really, let the poor sap know and all.”

“Jemma, I can’t believe you did that.” Fitz said through his own laughter, wiping his eyes clear of a couple tears that escaped from his amusement.

“Really though, what else was I gonna do?” she asked.

“I guess…” Fitz glanced down at his watch. “Oh shite. Is that really the time?“

There was a brief fumbling noise from Jemma’s end of the line. “Wow, I suppose it is. I guess time flies when you… in any case, thank you, Fitz, for talking with me for so long.”

“Yeah, no it’s my pleasure.” He readjusted his position on his couch, sitting up more to steel himself for what he was about to say. “And I’d like to keep talking but—”

“No, no, I should let you get back to your job—”

“—mean I really only have 20 minutes left in my shift so—”

“—was silly of me to keep you on the line for so long—”

“And since we know we’re in the same city now—”

“—really quite selfish of me to—”

“Want to meet for tea some time?”

“—get back to it then. Wait what? Did you just—”

“Jemma, would you like to meet me for tea somewhere?” Fitz asked again, hoping desperately that she wouldn’t immediately refuse the idea.

“I… yes that would be lovely.” Fitz felt a rush of joy from her acceptance while trying to stay focused on what else she was saying. “I know this fantastic tea shop on 5th street called—”

“—Lola’s,” he finished for her.

“Yes,” she said sounding surprised. “You know it?”

“Know it? That’s my favorite tea shop. I go there every day, poor Phil is probably sick of me.” Fitz said, chuckling.

“Want to meet there in a half hour? I have some ideas for those designs of yours that I’d love to share.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

Fitz slumped down on his couch and basked in this revelation for a few seconds. He had a date with a brilliant woman (who had input on his designs, no less) to his favorite tea shop in 30 minutes. This was the best day of work ever.

“Well I really should let you go now. Get back to your job and all.” Jemma said, her voice lingering in the silence.

“Yeah. I’ve still got a few minutes left in my shift. Should be able to make it through a decent amount of numbers.” He said dreading the moment he’d have to hang up.

“Don’t go finding anyone more interesting than me now.” Jemma teased.

“Not possible.”

“O-okay, good.” She said, sounding briefly flustered by his compliment. “Well, goodbye for now Fitz. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Absolutely.” Fitz went to disconnect the call, a bit slower than usual. 

“Oh, and Fitz?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for staying on the line with me,” she started, her voice softer than before. “This was truly the best conversation I’ve had in years.”

“Well you know, Jemma. Sci-Ops corporate callers are very big on customer service,” he joked.

“Fitz,” Jemma said, unenthused; he could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, I know, Jemma. Me too. See you in a half hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fic and I figured I may as well transfer it over from tumblr. Thanks for reading.


End file.
